Is She Evil?
by McFlurryGirl
Summary: Your name is (y/n) Black. You were never an average girl. From the day you were born, you never had a normal life. You never knew what you wanted to do in life. Until now. Jack Frost x Reader
1. That Snowy Day

Chapter 1: That Snowy Day

**A/N: Hi Guys, this is my first fanfic, so don't be too hard on me. Sorry if its too noobish! **

**I'll make it longer next chapter if I get any reviews. On with the story!**

You walked home from school on a cold, snowy day. Winter was your favorite time of year. You loved how small snowflakes would land everywhere, covering everything in white. As you held out your hand to catch a snowflake, you heard a male voice say: "Liking the snow?" You turned around and met those annoying light blue eyes.

"Well well, if it isn't Frostbite." You said with a cocky grin on your face.

"The one and only." Jack said as he bowed mockingly.

"So Frosty, what brings you here?" You asked, sitting on the bench in front of you.

"Oh nothing Flakes, just wanted to visit my least favorite person." he joked.

"I am truly honored." You said sarcastically and rolled your eyes.

"You should be." Jack said jokingly, and you giggled. But after that, your look turned curious and you asked, "But seriously. Why are you here?"

"Yeesh (y/n), are you serious?" he said, as if the answer was so obvious.

"Yeah…?" You replied, embarrassed to know the answer now.

"Look up." he said, and pointed his index finger up.

"Oh… right. You're the spirit of winter, and fun." You said, blushing lightly at your stupidity.

"Glad you got it Flakes. And well, I'm still here because I saw you." Jack said and blushed a bit from realizing what he said.

"Wanting to annoy me, Frostbite?" You said.

"Maybe."

"Well, since you're here anyway, want to go in my apartment? My parents are abroad, so I suppose its fine." You said, kindly offering the chance to him.

"Might as well." Jack said, and suddenly put you on his back.

"Frostbite, what the-" You were cut off as he flew up in the air.

"Frostbite, put me down!" You practically screamed.

"I'm afraid I'm not going to do that (y/n)." he said mischievously.

He flew high up into the clouds and asked you where your apartment was. In annoyance you replied, "I'll just point it out." And kept telling him directions for the next 20 minutes.

* * *

Once you landed, you slapped Jack across his face. "What was that for?" he asked. "For flying me without my permission!" You said, annoyed.

"You're no fun, Flakes." Jack said.

"Neither are you, when people are serious." You shot back.

"Anyways, the receptionist probably won't notice you, so just follow me."

You and Jack entered the apartment building with him following you like a tail. The receptionist Eleanor just shot you a bright smile, until you weren't looking at her anymore. You went up to the second floor where your apartment was, and unlocked the door. "Its not much, but its my home now." You said. Jack just stared at your room in awe. Your room had light blue walls, and a perfect view of the bay. It was really neat and tidy, unlike Jack's dump. Since after 20 minutes he was still frozen at the door, you said, "Earth to Frostbite?"

"How long was I frozen?" he asked.

"20 minutes. Its no problem though." You replied.

"I'll just cook dinner. If you want to eat when I'm done, just grab a plate and go ahead." You said, and disappeared into the kitchen. Jack decided to watch you, so he flew into the kitchen and sat down. While you were cooking, Jack saw a side of you that he had never seen before. A side that was vulnerable. Your face was totally at peace, and not at all annoyed.

'Wow. From this angle, she looks beautiful.' Jack thought.

'Wait. Beautiful?! What the heck is happening to me…'

'I guess I was right. I do like her.'

* * *

"North, where's Jack?" Tooth asked, worried.

"He went to Jamie's town to make it snow there." North replied.

"He DOES know he has a curfew, right?" she asked again.

"That, I don't know."

"Mate, I can go find him for ya." Bunnymund offered.

"Go ahead Bunny. But bring him back in one piece!" Tooth ordered, raising her voice up a little to show she was serious.

"Whatever." Bunnymund said, and jumped down one of his tunnels.

**A/N: Please review if you liked it! I know its waaaaaaaayyyyyy too short. It'll be longer next chapter! Again, sorry for the noobish-ness! **


	2. I Like Him?

**Chapter 2: I Like Him?**

**(f/c) Favorite Color**

**(b/f/n) Best Friend's Name**

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry the next chapter took so long. I really ran out of inspiration. I tried my hardest to finish it, because I didn't want you guys to wait long. Sorry if this chapter wasn't as good as the first one, I was in a hurry. And btw, thanks for the reviews you guys! They really helped my self-confidence.** **I'll have my O.C. Kat do the disclaimer.**

**Kat: Kez does not own ROTG. If she did, she would've made it in the reader/watcher's point of view. And the ones who own ROTG are Dreamworks.**

After you were done cooking, you turned around and noticed Jack was staring at you. You blushed lightly and asked, "How long were you sitting there?" Jack was separated from his thoughts. 'She caught me.' he thought. "Umm… the whole time." he said, looked away, and blushed.

"Well, nothing I can do about it now Frost." You said, and got a plate to put the cooked food in.

"What did you cook anyway?" he asked, floating in mid-air.

"Just some fish." You said.

"Hey Jack, just one question. Do you even NEED to eat?" You asked.

"Honestly, no. But sometimes I do…" he trailed off.

"Did you just call me Jack?" he asked, astounded.

"N-no, I didn't." You lied.

"You DID!" he said, along with a wide, cocky, grin.

"SHUT UP!" You said in an annoyed tone.

Just then, Bunnymund popped out of your apartment floor.

"Mate, you need to go back now, or Tooth will kill you." Bunny said seriously.

"I forgot about my curfew again didn't I." Jack smirked.

"Yeah you did, now leave your lady friend and go."

"Sure thing, kangaroo." Jack said, and jumped down the hole.

"Sorry, miss." Bunny said, and jumped down too.

You just stared at the food you prepared, and thought, 'Why do I feel so disappointed? Its not like I like Frost anyway.' and ate your dinner.

* * *

"Jack, how can you forget your curfew?" Tooth said in her motherly voice.

"Tooth, remember, I have my own life!" Jack shot back.

"Still, you had a curfew, and you refused to follow!"

"I was just in (y/n)'s apartment! Don't be so overprotective!" he shouted.

"Just go to your room." Tooth said, apparently really mad.

"Sure thing, Mom." Jack said, and flew angrily to his room.

* * *

You woke up the next morning in your bed. You made your bed, took a shower, everything in your daily schedule. You watched a bit of TV, and dozed off a little after a few shows. And unfortunately, you had a nightmare.

"Hello there, my dear niece." Your uncle cackled.

"What do you want now?" You asked angrily.

"Nothing, just wanted to drop by and break your spirits." he said mischievously.

"Uncle, why do you even HAVE to make my life miserable?" you asked.

"Oh (y/n), I don't HAVE to, I WANT to."

"I don't have anything to offer! So LEAVE ME ALONE!" you shouted.

"Really? I believe you do." he said, and showed you a sand sculpture of Jack.

"What about Frost?" you asked.

"I need him to die. And you are the only one who can help me."

"There is no way I'm helping you." You angrily said.

"Oh really." He said, and went behind you. He held a knife to your neck, and said, "Dearest niece, your LIFE depends on it." And you woke up from your nightmare.

'Seriously, uncle? Using me for another one of your evil schemes?' You thought. After your nightmare, you noticed that you were sweating bullets. So you took a shower, and did whatever your daily schedule had in store. It was Saturday, so you could do anything you wanted. So you decided to call your best friend (b/f/n). You asked if she was going anywhere for the day, and she said she was only going to the mall in a while. Since you were extremely bored, you decided to come with her. You changed into some jeggings and a simple (f/c) shirt. Of course you put on your sneakers and went outside to wait for her.

* * *

"Jack?" Tooth said as she knocked.

"What do you want Tooth Fairy?" Jack replied angrily.

"Jack, I'm really sorry. I know I was harsh on you. Its just, we were worried sick. Well, except for Bunny. He was hopping around like a kangaroo with a newborn joey." Tooth chuckled.

Jack just laughed. Of course Bunnymund would never worry about him. They were rivals. Nothing more than that. Jack unlocked the door in his room, and gave Tooth a hug. Tooth always knew how to cheer him up.

"Forgiven?" Tooth asked.

"Totally." Jack replied.

* * *

Your best friend had just arrived at your apartment. You gave each other a tight squeeze, and went downstairs. All throughout the way to the mall, (b/f/n) was talking about her favorite band. You never really liked that band, but since she was your best friend, you had to listen to her.

After 3 hours of shopping-mostly your friend buying clothes-, you decided to go home. Your friend agreed with you, saying she needed her "beauty sleep". You just chuckled at this statement, since you didn't care about your appearance as much as the popular girls do. Once you got to your building, you said a quick goodbye to your friend, and took the elevator up to your apartment. Unfortunately, what awaited you there was NOT at all good. When you unlocked your door, you were greeted by black sand, and a gray, mischievously grinning face.

"Hello, my dear niece."

**A/N: Thanks for reading you guys! Please review if you liked it, or you have some tips for me. I would really appreciate them. I might update every Wednesday, depending if I get some inspiration. Luv ya all!~ 3**


	3. The Encounter With Uncle

**Chapter 3: The Encounter With Uncle**

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! :D Sorry I didn't upload for long. I had writer's block, and I wasn't sure how to continue the story. Anyway, this is mostly you getting mad, and if you don't like it, please don't hesitate to tell me in the reviews. I'll put my answers to some of them at the end of this story. Please don't hate it? See you guys in the next chapter! :)**

* * *

Once you got inside your apartment, your face was filled with shock and rage. You felt like you wanted to scream. "Uncle?!" You said.

"Glad to see you, Melanie." Pitch said.

"First off, my name is NOT Melanie. Second, WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE!" You shouted.

"I told you, I need you to help me." He said coldly.

"Well uncle dearest, I will NEVER help you." You shot back angrily, your hands glowing a white color. You were extremely mad at your uncle.

"(y/n), do you really want to destroy me?" he asked questioningly.

"From the day I was born." You said, your eyes now turning white.

"Really now? Or from the day you met that stupid winter spirit?" he said, his face now filled with the same anger as you.

Your eyes turned back to normal. "What the hell does this have to do with Frostbite?"

"Everything." He replied.

"Everything? What the heck are you talking about, you worthless piece of sand." You said.

"Watch what comes out of your mouth, you stupid excuse for a niece." You just glared at him, and gestured for him to continue. He sighed. "I told you everything you needed to know in that nightmare of yours. Perhaps I didn't explain enough. I need your help to kill Jack Frost. You are, like I said, the only person capable of helping me. You can choose whose side you're on. But it would be less troublesome if you joined me." The king of nightmares explained, obviously making it loud enough so that he wouldn't have to repeat himself.

"Uncle." You said, and Pitch turned around to face you.

"Listen to my words VERY carefully. First, I will never join you. You're evil, and I am not. Second, I was never your niece. You may have been related to me by blood, but you were NEVER my uncle. And Lastly, I hate you, and I'll stop you." You finished.

Pitch just chuckled. "I gave you a chance, (y/n). Not to get wrapped up in this mess. But unfortunately, you chose to." And he disappeared.

* * *

Once he disappeared, you sat down on your bed. You felt like you wanted to punch something. You couldn't hold in your anger anymore, so you decided to punch your favorite giant teddy bear. It acted as your punching bag when you were really mad. Once you were done beating the heck out of your bear, you decided to sleep. Before you could doze off, you heard banging on your windowsill. "(y/n)?" a male voice spoke. 'Gosh Frostbite. Its fricking 2:00 in the morning!' you thought. Since his banging was getting very annoying, you decided to open your window. Once you opened it, Jack floated inside immediately.

"Hey Flakey, what's up?" the winter spirit said enthusiastically.

"Frostbite, what in the name of ice are you doing here? Its 2:00 in the morning." You said in an annoyed tone.

"I came to check on you." He replied.

"Why? Nothing bad is going to happen to me. I promise."

"I'm not really so sure about that. You see, Pitch is back. And I won't let him hurt you." Jack said.

After he had said that, you were puzzled. Frost was worried? He was never worried about you. You always wondered if he was, hiding under that non-caring face of his.

"Frost, I can take care of myself. I'm a tough girl. Just let me show you how tough I really am." You said reassuringly. "I know Pitch like the back of my hand. I'm sure I'll be OK." You smiled.

There was an awkward silence for at least 10 minutes after. To break the awkwardness, Jack said: "Well, bye shortie." He said hurriedly and flew out the window.

Once the [stupid] winter spirit had gone off, you were left with a sudden sensation in your stomach. You swear they were butterflies. You wondered why the hell you had them. You had never, ever liked Frost. And you will not like him now. And again, with fatigue taking over, you collapsed on your bed and decided to ponder about how you felt the next day.

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V.**

After I left, I'm pretty sure I had butterflies in my stomach. Sure, I liked (y/n), but she never ever struck me as a crush in our childhood. Yeah, sure I admitted to myself that I liked her. But only purely LIKE. Did I love her or something? Or not? I didn't have enough time to ponder about it because a split second later I was in a sack, which most probably lead to the North Pole.

As the yeti's let me out of the sack, I faced all the five guardians. Unaware of what was going on, I said, "Something the matter?" And as expected from the kangaroo, he ruined my mood.

"The matter is... that little Sheila of yours is the boogeyman's niece."

I just stared wide-eyed at him. "WHAT?!"

* * *

**Here are some answers to the reviews I read:**

**foxchick1: Of course I'll put how you and Jack met. It'll be in a flashback in future chapters. (Maybe in the next one!)**

**Carzygirl123: Its not really sad, don't worry about it. :3**

**And to all the other reviewers, THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU! :D TTYL guys! :P**


	4. The Niece of the Nightmare King

Chapter 4: The Niece of the Nightmare King

**A/N: Hi Guys! OMG OMG OMG. I haven't updated in 2 months! D: Sorry, I had a severe case of writer's block. But I was working on this chapter since after Chapter 3, it just wasn't done yet. Hope this is long enough for a sorry! :/**

Jack's P.O.V.

I could not believe what I just heard. (y/n) was Pitch's niece?! Why didn't she tell me? It isn't like she's evil, right?

"Jack… we're sorry." Tooth said, with her back turned to me.

I looked at all the Guardians. North and Sandy had eyes full of concern. And as for kangaroo there in front of me, he just probably pitied me. I looked at him with a disgusted look, and flew back all the way to Snowflake's house.

Normal P.O.V.

When you woke up the next morning, you heard banging on your window. AGAIN. Since you were pretty sure it was Frostbite, you got up, and opened the window. What you didn't expect was that you would be greeted by a hard slap on your face.

"Ouch! Frostbite, what the hell was that for?" you shouted.

"Don't 'what the hell was that for' me! Why didn't you tell me that you were Pitch's niece?!" Jack angrily said.

"Wh-what?! H-how did you find out?" you stuttered.

Jack looked away. "The Guardians told me. Don't you DARE forget that MiM knows everything."

"J-Jack, I—"

"Don't even finish that sentence. Tell me why you didn't tell me you were his niece. NOW."

You sighed. "You really want to know why? Why I didn't reveal to you that I was the nightmare king's niece?"

"Yes. I do." Jack replied, now in a less angry tone.

"I didn't tell you because… I didn't want you to hate me. I didn't want to lose you. I didn't want to lose my best friend again." You said, tears forming in your eyes.

Jack went to hug you, and kissed your forehead softly. "I could never hate you, (y/n). I love you. It just took me a really long time to realize it."

You widened your eyes. What did Jack just say? Did he just say that he loved you? "J-Jack…" you smiled and hugged him. "I... I'm glad that you'll never leave me." your mind travelled back to when you first met.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

"(y/n), we're going to go meet your Aunt Mary. Be a good girl and play with Jack, okay?" your mother had said.

"Okay, Mommy!" you replied.

And as soon as your mother heard your cheerful tone, she grabbed your hand, and you both set off for your Aunt Mary's house.

"(y/n), say hello." your mother calmly said.

You waved. "Hi…"

Mary crouched down. "Why hello there, (y/n). Jack's in his room right now playing with his toys. Go ahead and join him."

"O-okay." You stuttered, and climbed upstairs. Truthfully, you were sort of excited. You never really made any friends at school, so you were very happy to actually meet someone who could be your friend. **(A/N: And yes, I know, for a 5-year-old girl, you're pretty smart. xD) **You knocked firmly on the mahogany door you saw in front of you. You were humming happily and smiling when the door opened.

"Hi, my name is (y/n). Nice to meet you!" you said.

"Well, (y/n), would you like to play with me?" a brown-haired little 6-year-old boy asked.

"Sure! But first… what's your name?" you asked.

"I'm Jack, and you are?" He asked.

"I'm (y/n)!" you replied.

"Well come on then!" Jack grabbed your gloved hand and dragged you inside the toy filled room. And after that, you two became the best of friends. You played all day long. And when it was time to leave, you both cried. Even your mother had to reassure you that the two of you would meet again. And after said words, you finally agreed to leave your Aunt Mary and Jack, who just happened to be your friend.

* * *

**13 years later**

You and Jack were in your fourth year of high school. And as for Emma, his little sister, she was still in kindergarten. She was born when Jack was fifteen, so the siblings had a big age gap. It was December, and the two of you had agreed to ice skate in the woods after class.

It was finally time to skate. You had been waiting at the lake for almost an hour. You were starting to doubt that they would come. You just sighed, and waited for them to come. And unfortunately, you dozed off in the process.

You were woken up by a certain brown-haired boy. "Oh hey (y/n), sorry if you waited long. Mom didn't let us out until now." he smiled. You just stood up, and yawned. "I-its OK, though I've been waiting for about 2 hours now, I guess."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry again, (y/n)."

"I already told you it was fine you dummy."

After that, the three of you started skating. Jack went first, since Mel wasn't so sure about the ice. Jack tried to reassure her. "It's okay. It's okay. Don't look down, just look at me." he said.

She was shaking. "Jack, (y/n), I'm scared.."

Emma's spot in the lake was cracking.

"I know, I know...but you're gonna be alright. You're not gonna fall in. We're gonna have a little fun instead." The ice that Jack was stepping on was cracking as well.

"Emma! Jack!" you exclaimed.

"No we're not!" she said.

"Would I trick you?" he asked.

She replied, "Yes! You always play tricks!"

Jack just chuckled as if they weren't in a life-or-death situation. "Well, alright. Well, not, not this time. I promise. I promise, you're gonna be...you're gonna be fine."

Jack gives fixes her gaze.

"You have to believe in me."

Emma manages to smile through her fear.

Jack quickly went up to her and pushed her out of the lake. Emma was safe, but he fell in.

"J-Jack!" you shouted. You dived in the lake, and tried to save him. But by the time you reached him, you were too far down in the lake to swim back up. Nonetheless, you tried to. But no matter how hard you tried, you slowly lost your air and your consciousness. You blacked out.

Emma's P.O.V.

I was crying, tears streaming down my face. "(y/n).. Jack.." I cried.

By the time they got the two out of the lake, they were dead and cold. I couldn't bear to look at the two, and just cried. Mommy hugged me. "Emma, you're lucky you're still alive."

**Again, please forgive me for not updating for 2 months, as I said, I had writer's block. Here's Chapter 4 of Is She Evil! :) Please review and tell me if you liked it or not. Favorite too if you'd like! This is Celeste, and TTYL my dear readers!**


End file.
